Teleported
by BonnieKF7
Summary: Jen falls into the Clone Wars. She needs to learn how to cope with the war going on and find a way back home.
1. Chapter 1

After a year of being an orphan and volunteering her time at the Police Station, Jen had finally found herself a home. But what she didn't know was that there was a portal to somewhere . . . different close to home.

One night, before going out to a stakeout with her Chief, Sergeant Jen stepped outside to look at the full moon. "Man, I shouldn't have drunk all that coffee at once." She whined. "Oh well, all for staying awake."

Suddenly, a light struck down from the moon. As the light came closer, Jen soon realized, the light wasn't coming from the moon. It was coming from a crystal in FRONT of the moon. The light grew and grew until it reached the point where the Teen had to shield her eyes.

Suddenly, the light went out. "What the freaking hell was THAT?" Little did Jen know, that light was the portal leading from Earth to Corasuant.


	2. Chapter 2

"Great! Just great! Now I'm stuck in the here with no explanation." She whispered furiously to herself, looking around the brightly lit hallway.

One person alone would not have known the location, but due to study and research, Jen immediately knew her exact location. The Jedi Temple.

SMACK! Something small, black, and really fast flew in the air, whacking against Jen's forehead, leaving a red spot behind.

"Oww, what was that?" The young Sergeant whimpered as she held her head in pain. Looking down, she noticed a small black object by her feet. With a closer look, one could tell what that object was, a black palm sized crystal. "So you were the one who brought me here," the Officer murmured as she picked the crystal up. The stone gave off a brilliant flash as if it was answering. "Whatever." Jen didn't care about that right now. _'I need to get out of here or I'm gonna get in so much trouble again.'_ She was used to getting in trouble with her Parents. But getting caught in the Jedi Temple was a whole new story.

"Ahsoka, please be more careful next time."

Jen panicked. Someone was going to see her. Throwing the black crystal in her pocket, Jen leaped up to the ceiling, hooking her legs around a pipe while her hands gripped the grate covering an air vent. The time with her Local Police really paid off.

"Yes Master."

Beneath Jen walked a young female togruta and an older male human. They appeared to be talking about a mission.

"Jedi." Jen whispered.

From the shadows, another Jedi wearing a mask appeared. A Kel Dor?

"Morning." The Kel Dor Jedi said before letting out what sounded like a yawn.

"Ka-to-ya Master Plo." Ahsoka said with a smile on her face.

"Morning Plo." The male human replied.

'_Hmpf. And I thought this hallway was empty.'_ Jen thought to herself.

Plo froze. "Wait a minute. Anakin, there's someone else, very close at hand."

Anakin and Ahsoka focused for a moment before looking around.

"You're right Plo. There's someone else here, yet not one of us." Anakin murmured.

"Masters!" Ahsoka cried, pointing up. "Up there!"

Plo and Anakin looked up to see where Ahsoka was pointing and saw Jen.

"Oh crud." Jen swore to herself not being careful enough around a Kel Dor. They were known to be mind readers.

Jen let herself down onto Ahsoka's shoulders, causing the young togruta to stumble and leaped out of the door. Jen kept running as fast as she could. Soon, she reached the library. Madam Jocasta Nu was talking to Jedi Master Kit Fisto. Something about a Bounty Hunter.

"Get her!" Anakin yelled to his older friends. Kit turned and made a snatch in attempt to catch the Intruder, but she twisted out of reach.

'_Now that was too easy.'_

But while she wasn't paying attention, Madam Jocasta Nu swung around and her foot connected to Jen's face.

Jen was in too much pain, so she allowed herself to drop to the ground while Master Fisto held her wrist to prevent any escape to happen. Kit, Jocasta, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Plo all stood around Jen, looking at her, confused.

How did she get here in the Jedi Temple?


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean you don't know how you got here?" Anakin practically shouted at Jen.

"I'm telling you I do not know OK? And what part of 'I don't know' don't you understand?" Jen yelled back. She was in an interrogation room and being interrogated by Anakin was no easy task, for he had no patience.

"Don't get smart with me, you little . . ."

Obi–Wan walked in.

"That's enough Anakin. Master Windu and the others will take care of the interrogation."

'_Oooh, if he wasn't a Jedi, then I would so slap that son of a BITCH!'_ As Jen was fuming, she ended up pounding the table in front of her in half. Anakin winced as he heard both her thought and outburst but kept on walking.

As Mace, Kit, Agen, and Saesee walked in the Interrogation Room, Jen was busy pushing away the remains of the broken table.

"What happened to the table?" Agen questioned.

"Broke it in frustration. Be glad that I didn't throw it out at Anakin." Jen merely replied.

The four Masters looked at each other wearily. This child was obviously troubled. "You have a problem young one?" Kit inquired.

"Sigh, yes. But it is none of your concern Jedi. The main thing you should be worrying about is your little war with the Separatists."

"Which is why I must ask, are you here to pull information out of the Jedi Temple for them?" Mace asked sternly.

"If I was, I wouldn't be talking to you now, would I?" Jen said in a smug way.

"This is not the time to be playing games child. Why are you here?" Saesee demanded.

"Rough talk, for a Jedi," The girl responded.


	4. Chapter 4

After a tense hour of arguing, the four Jedi finally gave up on their visitor. Agen suggested on keeping a close eye on Jen for any suspicious behavior.

'_All the arguing that I did with my parents in the past really paid off in the long run'_

"And why is that?"

Jen looked up to see Master Plo Koon on the other side of the force shield.

Plo Koon, founder of Ahsoka Tano, a Kel Dor from the Planet Dorin.

"Mind readers. Can't escape them," the Officer chuckled. "Arguing has paid off because of all the practice of finding all the loopholes you need, Plo."

"Why does it seem like you know so much about us?" A voice rang out of nowhere. Appearing from behind Plo was Ahsoka Tano and her friend Barriss Offee.

Ahsoka Tano, current Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, is a Togruta from the Planet Shilli. Master Plo found her at the age of three. The names and whereabouts of her Parents are unknown. Each of her kind carries white birthmarks on their bodies.

Barriss Offee, current Padawan of Luminara Unduli, shares the same fighting style; Soresu, with her Master. She and Ahsoka became friends during a mission on Geonosis.

"My people and I have our ways on keeping an eye on you Jedi, Galactic Republic, Separatists, and even the Sith Lords." The four Jedi who interrogated Jen were walking back stopped in shock. Plo, Ahsoka and Barriss were surprised too. How was that possible?

"That is . . . hard to believe." Agen notified.

"Don't ask me how. One; it's complicated. Two; I'm not even allowed to explain."

Mace wasn't pleased with Jen's snappy attitude. "That's enough. I don't believe we have your name, Youngling."

'_Well, it's about time.'_

"The name is Jennifer Claire Sweat AKA Sergeant Claire."


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a few days ever since the whole mess happened. The High Jedi Council decided that Jen was to have an escort at all times until they figure out what they should do. Jedi Master Kit Fisto offered to watch her first. He had to admit, Jen did have the guts to give _the chosen one_ such a hard time. Other than that, she was very quiet and did exactly as she was told.

Jen was glad to get the beginning finished. She knew that was going to be the hardest part. Now, she can go back to her quiet character.

"Aren't you a little . . . young to be a sergeant, child?" Kit was confused. Were teens at her age able to take on major jobs on her world?

"Kit, the uniform is for a program back at home, also known as Police Explorers. It's where we teens learn what it's like to be a real Officer." Jen replied weakly, trying to hide her flushed face. In reality, Jen loves Kit, but that's not the reason why her face was starting to heat up so quickly. She was heating up from embarrassment of her previous argument with Anakin. How could she have been so rude? "Master Fisto, may I please go see Anakin for a moment?"

Kit turned to see Jen looking rather embarrassed. "Be sure you come back, child."

Anakin was trying burn his steam off with a lot of training with his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was still quite annoyed with the fact that he got into a heated argument with a sixteen year old.

"I can tell you're still tense Anakin. She was just defending herself," Obi-Wan stated.

"Master Skywalker, I want to apologize to you."

Anakin and Obi Wan turned to see Jen walking over. "What do you mean child?" Obi Wan had an idea of what she was going to say.

"For my snappy behavior. I mean, being in a new galaxy, you can't just sit there and let the citizens decide what to do with you. You have to fight for your rights."

Anakin immediately understood and apologized. His previous mission was to bring Dooku in but he failed.

"So anyway, I need to go back before Kit thinks I ran off on him, so I'll catch you guys later." Anakin smirked. "Right. Oh and before you go, I have a question for you." Jen looked at him warily.

Kit turned to see Anakin on the ground, looking like somebody has just kicked him extra hard. Jen was fuming. "I can cot believe he just said that."

"Do I want to know what Master Skywalker said?" Kit simply stated.

"NO Kit. You do not want to know what he said."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Were you snappy because you are on your period?" Anakin said boldly. Obi Wan stared at his former Padawan in disbelieve.

**CRACK!**

Jen swung her foot straight to _that_ spot. "Never, ever say that again" Anakin whimpered a small "yes" before sinking to the floor.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Kit shrugged and powered down his lightsaber. "Here comes Ahsoka."

Jen turned to see Ahsoka waving. "Hello Master Fisto, Jen. Master, a few other Padawans and I want to know her better," Ahsoka mentioned towards Jen. "Is it ok if she eats with us?"

Kit agreed, only if Jen came back. While walking down to the mess hall, Jen kept her right hand in her pocket, fiddling with the black crystal. _'Sorry I keep forgetting about you, but I was so busy.'_

"Here we are." Snapping out of her thoughts, Jen looked up to see a large, _a very large,_ room full of Padawans, Knights, and Masters. On the side of the room, tables were covered in food. Foreign food. Jen started to shake. She didn't know what to do.

"Are you ok?" Ahsoka asked. Jen turned to see Ahsoka looking a bit worried. She admitted to the Padawan that she was completely new to the food and not used to the surroundings. The Togruta smiled, "I understand, do you want me to pick your food out for you?" Jen smiled and nodded. Ahsoka gave her plate to Jen before turning around to pick out a dish for the visitor. Jen stayed right by Ahsoka's side, for she did not want to be alone in a crowded room.

Soon, after exchanging plates, Ahsoka led Jen over to a table of padawans; a female nautolan, a male togruta, two humans male and female, and a male zabrak. Barriss was among them. Jen decided to sit between Ahsoka and Barriss just to stay on the safe side. All the other padawans looked eager to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

The five padawans started to introduce themselves. The nautolan went first, "Hello there. My name is Allersa. I am from Glee Anselm." The humans went next, "Hey, my name's Alen, this is Hally," the boy gestured to the girl who smiled. "We're from Naboo." The togruta looked eager to talk to the new girl, "My name is Follgen. I'm from Shilli." Then came the zabrak, "My name is John. Came from right here on Coruscant."

Jen smiled. _They're not so bad. _"It is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Jen. I am from planet Earth."

They spent a good hour talking, a big portion on Earth. What surprised the padawans the most was that there are over 7 billion people and 6,500 languages on Earth, but only basic (aka english) was used in the galactic republic.

Hally noticed something on Jen's shoulder, "What's that mark on your shoulder Jen?"

She looked to see what Hally was talking about and saw her scar. "Ah, just a scaring from a crocodile, a rather large reptile defending its territory." That set them aback. Not from Jen's mark, but on how calmly said it as if it was nothing at all. "Why I'm not reacting much will be saved for another time though."

"I better bring Jen back to Master Fisto," Ahsoka admitted. She kept Jen away for too long now. Saying goodbye to the others, Jen followed Ahsoka back to Kit.

jh


	7. Chapter 7

As Jen and Ahsoka were walking down the long hallway from the food area back to the training grounds, the young togruta couldn't help but keep looking at the scar this "alligator" made on her companion's shoulder that continued to peek out of her shirt.

"Is there something wrong Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka quickly looked up, a bit embarrassed being caught. "No, not at all Jen." The human only stared, arching her eyebrow. Ahsoka sighed, "Fine, I was just curious about your outfit and that scar."

"Ah, I see. Well, you're not the only one to be so concerned about the mark of my past," Jen gently explained. She reached up to grab her left shoulder, "Let me tell you a little story,"

_FLASHBACK_

(Jen's POV)

"Ugh, why did I stay up until two in the morning?" I rubbed my eyes in irritation, "Stupid homework." At least I got it done, now all I had to do was walk from the living room to my room, not wake my parents and get in bed. Little did I know, that was when the life I once knew, changed forever.

"Hello runt." Startled, I spun around in time to see a fist collide with my face, sending me crashing down to the ground. Gripping my bleeding face in pain, I looked up in time to see to men walk into my parents' room with chainsaws. Before I could yell out a warning, a boot collided with my face and everything went black.

When I finally woke up, my entire body was in sheer agony. It hurt too much to move or even focus my eyes. It took several minutes and all my strength to sit up without screaming. The surroundings started to come into focus and all I could see was blotches of brown and green.

"Wake up runt and get up." Something connected with my sore rib cage. Hissing in pain, I got up as fast as I could and then I was able to see my surroundings. A very large swamp.

Before I knew it, a brunt force pushed me into the water and the last thing I saw was a huge set of jaws.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Ahsoka just stared at Jen in horror before wrapping her in a fierce hug. "J-jen, I'm so sorry. I had no idea what you've been through."

Jen felt no need to continue her story and hugged her new friend right back.

All too soon, the girls had to end their embracement. They were right in front of the training grounds where Kit was awaiting Jen's arrival. "Hey Jen," the human looked into the togruta's eyes, "let me know if you need anything."

"Agreed."


End file.
